


Castle

by Ashery24



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, F/M, Murderer Richard Castle, There are descriptions but nothing happens on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: "There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking about how to kill people: psychopaths and mystery writers. I’m the kind that enjoys more"
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I am inspired. I wanted to write about this AU centuries ago. I don't know if there is something similar in the fandom. If so, tell me.  
> I also can't believe that I have done a slightly gore fanfic for the pun on the Summary (Yes, I believe it)

A book. There was always a book.

The title changed according to the situation, but the author was always the same. A "Castle" with capital letters and a fountain pen in the "A" claimed it as his.

Castle.

A serial killer who was terrorizing New York. The book was his signature.

The titles were chilling and the visceral covers.

The interior was equally horrifying.  
Most were blank pages but those that weren't, were written in red ink. No, no ink.

Blood.   
And it was always the victim's blood.

  
The content was random words and letters, creepy phrases, little stories worthy of a nightmare.

  
And a challenge. Let's see if you catch me.

  
And Kate Beckett wanted to catch him more than anything in the world but Castle was good. Very good. 

Too good.

Kate arrived at home tired, defeated. She took off her jacket and didn't even look where she left it.

  
With a sigh she dropped. Gentile arms caught her and Kate met the smile of her boyfriend. Richard Rodgers.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This has come out more mature than I thought. Cool


End file.
